A Hard Day's Night
by KsenninJR
Summary: The Invisible Woman must find alternate forms of satisfaction when Mister Fantastic ignores her... again.
1. Love And Marriage

Standing before the dressing room's full-length mirror,

Susan Storm Richards regarded her reflection with

critical eyes. After adjusting an imperceptible wrinkle

in her skimpy garment, she placed her hands on her hips,

and twisted first one way, then the other, finally

rotating to study her silhouette in profile.

Apparently satisfied, she nodded to herself. The

very-abridged version of her Fantastic Four uniform

still fit as well as ever, if not better, she thought.

"Two pregnancies and still flat," she muttered, sliding

a hand over her exposed abdomen. "And still firm,"

she added, cupping with both hands the full bosom which

stretched her top's spandex-like material. The longer

hours in the gym truly paid off.

She stretched one shapely leg to a side and considered

the thigh-high white boots. The high heels were quite

impractical, unlike the ones she used with her regular

uniform, but she liked the resulting decadent look.

Sue had worn the skimpy, two-piece costume with the

long white gloves and matching boots, only for a brief

time, and had soon discarded it as unsuitable for her

adventures as a member of the Fantastic Four, but she

had to admit that she loved the way the daring,

skin-exposing combination flattered her figure. The

high-cut bottom covered barely more than a swimsuit,

and the shoulder-baring top, ending not far below the

bust line, emphasized the lush fullness and shape of

her breasts. The unstable molecules fabric had not

been designed for such purposes, but the skin-tight

result of using a costume apparently two-sizes too

small certainly showed off her curves to outstanding

effect. Even the top's classic number "four" symbol

helped bring the observer's eyes to her chest, as she

knew well from experience.

Brushing her soft blonde hair aside, Sue fastened to

her neck the white choker with the "four" symbol.

She studied her reflection again, and smiled. You

could be a wife and mother and still be seductive,

she told herself. She was ready.

Leaving her bedroom, Sue strode down the corridor of

the living quarters, practicing the undulating walk

she planned to use. Coming out into the large common

living room, she smiled at the sight of the large

orange-hued figure effortlessly carrying a large trunk

in one massive hand.

"Why, Ben," she said. "Planning to sneak out?"

"Uh?" Ben Grimm said, turning around. The trunk

slipped from his grasp and fell with a heavy thud,

spilling the contests all over the carpeted floor.

"Suzie? What-Why-?" he stammered, trying to pick

up the scattered clothes and personal effects while

failing miserably in not staring at her. "Uh, I

mean, didn't ya stop wearing... 'dat' some time ago?"

"Thought I'd try it on again, just to see if it

still fit," she said, spreading her legs slightly

and posing with hands on hips. "Doesn't it make me

look fat?"

"Fat? Ya kiddin' me? Heck, ya look great, kiddo."

"Why, thank you. I hope Reed feels the same," she

said with a smile and a meaningful lift of her

eyebrows.

"Uh, I'm sure he will," Ben offered. "Anyone

normal would," he added, muttering to himself.

"You don't have to leave at all, you know," Sue

said, folding her arms before her chest, forearms

pressing her soft breasts up inside her top.

"Been promisin' Alicia a long vacation for ages,

Suzie," Ben said, trying hard to look exclusively

at the pair of socks that seemed to elude his thick

rocky digits. "I owe her."

"But you don't have to quit for that!"

"Ya know der's always crap comin' up. Ya guys need

someone close by. Jennifer'll do fine in my place."

"Oh, well, try to come back soon, you big lug,"

Sue said, stepping next to Ben, her hands holding

onto the craggy surface of his inhumanly thick arm,

and leaning forward on tip-toes to kiss his craggy

cheek, her breast pressing against his massive bicep.

"We'll miss you. I'll miss you."

"Com'on! Don't make get all teary-eyed and crap,"

Ben said, his rocky body stiffening ever more.

"I ain't leavin' till tomorrow mornin'. And sure

I'll be back."

"I know you will, Ben. No matter how much you do

grumble, you know that you aren't happy away from us,"

she said with a warm smile from the doorway. "We are

like family."

"Yeah, I know," he said.

"Till later," she said and left.

"Never had no relative who looked like dat," Ben

muttered with a sigh.

* * *

"Reed?"

"Um?"

"It's late, darling," Susan said, standing in the

open doorway to Reed Richards' Multi-Lab, her voice

soft and inviting. "You should come to bed."

"Oh, yes, in a minute," Reed Richards said, his eyes

never wavering from the multi-screen monitor array

where figures and symbols raced at vertiginous speeds,

while his arms and fingers stretched in impossible

ways to operate keyboard after keyboard with manic

speed.

"You should REALLY come to bed," Sue repeated.

"You won't regret it."

"Oh, yes, in a minute."

"Franklin is sleeping over at the Powers' house, so

I thought we may have some time for... ourselves,"

she explained, as she slowly walked in, her body

moving with deliberate sinuousness. "It has been a

while, you know."

"Oh, yes, I'll be there in a while."

"I am wearing something special for you."

"Yes, dear."

"How do I look?"

"You always look lovely, Sue."

"You could look at me."

Reed glanced at his wife for an instant, and smiled

warmly at her. "That's nice. Aren't you cold?" he

asked, while turning back to his work.

"Not at all. Just the opposite, in fact."

"You don't want to get a cold, dear."

"I would want to get something else, instead," Sue

said, standing behind him and leaning forward, her

arms gently embracing his seated figure, her bosom

pressed softly to the back of his head.

"That's fine dear," he replied, his hand tapping hers

twice before returning to work the keyboards. "Get

whatever you want."

"Really?" she said, her voice a seductive purr, as

she pressed forward, cradling his head between her

breasts. "I may want it in every way possible."

"That's fine dear."

"You of all people should be interested in some...

experimenting."

"Yes, dear."

"So I've been thinking of some new ways to use your

stretching powers," she said with a wicked glint in

her eyes. "And I wouldn't mind being stretched a bit

myself..."

"That's fine dear."

"Do you think you could manage to enter me all ways

at once?" she asked, her hands running thru his hair.

"Yes, dear."

"And we have yet to measure how deep you can really

get," she in a throaty whisper, moving down to bite

at his right ear.

"Hey! That hurt!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, I may want it to hurt," she purred. "The best

times often do, at first..."

"I'm sure," he said, frowning, and reaching with an

elongated arm to scribble several obscure equations

into a notepad several yards away.

"Let's do it here, now," she said, moving before him.

"Do what?"

"Everything," she said, sitting back on the control

console, throwing her head slightly back, and arching

her back, to push her bust forward. "Whatever you want."

"Some coffee would be nice, thanks," he said with a

smile.

"I was thinking of something more... stimulating,"

Sue insisted, slowly lifting one leg to rest her foot

on his groin.

"I am working, Sue," Reed said, with a sincere

expression of bafflement.

"Oh, yes, you are always working," she replied, her

voice growing an edge of irritation. "I thought you

could work on me, for a chance."

"I'll be finished in a minute, dear," Reed said,

stretching his torso and twisting to a side to watch

the monitors behind his wife.

"I thought you would like the outfit," Sue said,

letting her breath out with a sigh of disappointment.

"Oh, sure, it's lovely," he said, while reaching up

to connect several cable arrays.

"It can be gone, if you don't like it," she said as

the fabric's colors began to grow faint. "It can be

as if I had nothing at all on," she added, and the

fading clothing began to show the pink-colored large

nipples beneath, until it finally disappeared

altogether, exposing her flesh as if it had never

existed. The full breasts heaved with a deep breath,

begging for attention, and she leaned back on the

console, her legs spreading open, exposing the soft

blonde hair between.

"Oh, I liked it. You are always lovely," he said, not

looking away from his computer screens.

"Namor loved this outfit," she said softly, with a new

fire in her eyes. "He really did."

"That's fine dear."

"He loved ripping it off me, too," she added, a tone

of challenge in her voice.

"I'm sure, dear," Reed replied typing in a different

keyboard, while another monitor showed rapidly

fluctuating graphs.

"Almost as much as he loved having me," she whispered.

"That's fine dear."

"As he loved possessing me, making me his," she added,

with growing emphasis. "Fucking me, fucking me like

a savage beast, making me come in his arms, again and

again."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. He fucked me so hard. In my cunt, my ass,

everywhere, and I couldn't get enough. I just begged

for more. More of his big, thick cock. I begged to

be his bitch forever."

"That's fine dear."

"You haven't heard a fucking thing I said, right?"

"Excuse me?"

* * *

The HERBIE Mark XIII drone hovered five feet above

the ground, its extensible mechanical arms picking up

assorted small items of clothing scattered in the

living room. Initial evaluation of the size of the

teddy-bear print boxer shorts indicated that among

the habitat's registered residents, entity Benjamin

Grimm had a 99% probability of being the owner. The

self-improvement associational analysis algorithm

programmed by designer entity Reed Richards, led to

register the observation that current data collation

on paired clothing items indicated a 79% probability

of isolated items lacking the respective companion,

HERBIE register while gathering the oversized,

unmatched socks.

"I could kill him! I could really, really kill him!"

Sue said out loud as she barged into the room, her

hands bunched into fists. "why the hell do I put up

with this?" she continued, disappearing down the

corridor to the bedrooms.

"Excuse me, madam," HERBIE said, following Sue into

her rooms. "The clean clothing items were placed in

the proper drawer locations at nineteen hours."

"I really should-" Susan said, before turning to look

at HERBIE with a furrowed brow. "What?"

"Repeating: The clean clothing-"

"What are you talking ab-? Ah! Damn!" Sue said,

making her costume become visible again. "No need

for that, Herbie. I'm already dressed."

"Fine, Madam. May I be of any assistance?"

"Not unless you can slap some sense into my husband,"

she replied bitterly, letting herself fall back onto

the bed despondently.

"My programming explicitly forbids any physical

violence against humans."

"Yes, yes, Asimov's Laws of Robotics and all," Sue

said, staring blankly at the ceiling. "What about

Susan's First Law of Married Life: 'Wife should get

some from time to time'?"

HERBIE hovered in silence, unable to process an answer.

"I mean," Sue continued. "I'm not asking for it all

the time! Not that I wouldn't want it -but just once

every couple of weeks or something like that! Is that

too much to ask?"

"I cannot -" HERBIE began.

"I mean, is it such a chore?" she asked, standing up.

"Am I not desirable?"

"I am not equipped to process that-"

"Men stare at me everywhere! Playboy has been asking

me to pose for years! Even aliens want me! Kree,

Skrulls, Shi'ar, whatever! How come half the universe

wants to get into my pants but my husband acts like

I don't exist?" she exclaimed throwing her hands up

in the air.

"Evidence indicates that Mr. Richards is indeed aware

of your physical existence-"

"Sure, like another piece of machinery or furniture!

I want him to be there for me! I have needs!"

"All basic household services are functioning at the

optimum levels," HERBIE said. "Whatever Madam needs

can surely be provided."

"Oh, please! Can you pry Reed away from his lab?"

"Mr. Richards gave instructions not be disturbed."

"See? Maybe he should program me too!"

"Organics cannot-"

"It just isn't right! We've been married for almost

a damn decade! Sure they say the honeymoon is over

at some time, but we really never had any! Hell,

even the day we got married he spent more time on his

work than on me! Literally!"

"Mr. Richards' work is of the utmost importance."

"Sure, I know that! But I wish to be important too!"

Sue complained. "I kill myself dieting and working

out, and I lose to a damn bunch of circuits and cables!"

"The multi-lab is composed of more than just-"

"I should go out," she said, eyes shining. "You

should call me a cab and I should go I out clubbing,

and see if others do notice me! I should fuck the

night away with some hot stud, and Reed can go to hell!"

"Metaphysical locations are not accessible-"

"It's ridiculous that in all these years of marriage

I have slept more with other men than with my own

husband! Hell, I think I have gotten more sex from

our enemies alone than from Reed!"

"Madam, my programming indicates this may be filed

as 'Too Much Information'-"

"Ah, damn, why am I telling you this at all?"

"Human behavior exhibits a basic need to unburden

emotional issues with anyone available as audience.

This conclusion is derived from analysis of the Oprah

show."

"And why the hell are you standing there?"

"I cannot exit a verbal exchange until being formally

dismissed, madam. At what time do you desire your

taxicab, madam?"

"Taxicab?"

"To quote go out clubbing unquote and quote fuck the

night away with some hot stud unquote."

"But I don't want to cheat on him! I hate cheating

on him! I love Reed, I don't want anyone else, but

what choice does he give me? Do I even get a quickie

from time to time? No! The only time I had sex

regularly at home was when the Brute passed himself

off as Reed, and THAT's how I knew something was wrong!

It was just too much and too good to be true!"

"Madam then will not require a taxicab."

"NO!"

"Fine, madam. May I be of any assistance?"

"NO!"

"May I be excused?"

"Oh, get out of here!" she said, already close to

tears of frustration.

* * *

HERBIE left the Invisible Girl's living quarters.

The previously projected date did not match, but the

medical literature reviewed had warned about the

possibility of irregularity. He went on, registering

the day in his inner calendar as the beginning of the

'That Time of the Month' period, and activated all

the pertinent behavioral precautions.

* * *

Sue took off the unsuccessful outfit and threw it

against the wall, her invisible force powers making a

dent in the sheet-rock wall.

She would not cry or go nuts, Sue told herself, taking

a long, deep breath. Ever since her ordeal with the

PsychoMan in the Microverse, she had sworn that she

would never let her frustrations saddle her with guilt

and feelings of inadequacy. She knew that she was

beautiful and sexy, and if Reed did not appreciate it,

it was his loss.

She entered the bathroom and headed for the tub,

opening the hot water faucet. She would take a long,

hot bath, and forget about her sex life, or lack of it.

As she slipped in the hot water, Sue sighed. She

could never stay mad at Reed for too long. His

detachment with the mundane was part of his genius,

and she loved him too much to hate such an essential

part of his self, but she could not help but feel

frustrated by their lack of regular intimacy. It had

been so long since he had last caressed her, she

thought, since he had last made her tremble in his arms.

Perhaps if he were lousy in bed she would not feel so

deprived, but he was a wonderful lover. The obsessive

concentration he devoted to his work, he also carried

to the bedroom. She loved the way he explored her body

with his stretchable limbs, how he lingered in the most

unusual spots, as if measuring her every minute change

in arousal, how he managed to make possible positions

that would have baffled the writers of the Kama Sutra.

Sue sighed again. Her hands had been running over her

skin in synch with her recollections, rubbing her

swollen nipples, kneading the soft flesh of her teats,

touching herself as she longed him to touch her. One

hand slid between her legs and explored her core, the

water mixing with her own growing moisture, and she

moaned with the growing pleasure. If only it were his

hands on her.

She began to rub harder, to probe more insistently.

Her excitement rose, but also her sense of unease.

Masturbation most often left her feeling empty and

unfulfilled, as if she had settled for junk food

instead of a proper meal.

Perhaps her therapists and the Psycho Man were right,

and she was essentially too passive. Maybe she did

need the presence of a lover both for emotional

communion and for providing her the opportunity to

relax, to let go and yield completely to her senses.

Maybe she could go just so far being too active herself.

She smiled and bit her lower lip with a small smile.

She could still be passive, physically at least, she

knew. Focusing on her powers, she extended her arms

above her head, in a stretched out languorous position,

while she felt the pressure of her invisible force

against her own skin. She simulated the pressure of

a body on top of hers, and as she opened her legs as

wide as the tub allowed her, she felt the shape of

an invisible force construct parting her outer labia.

The force field construct felt solid but perfectly

smooth, slicker than plastic or glass, as it slid

between her inner lips and entered her, making her

gasp with its size. She bit her teeth at the slight

discomfort, and concentrated to make the construct

larger, thicker, even as it slowly penetrated her.

She cried out softly, the surrogate penis reaching

deep into her. She could make it as long or as thick

as she wanted, and a bit too much of each was just

enough. Moaning loudly, she made the construct begin

to thrust rhythmically into her.

She tried to shape a second construct to probe her

anus, but the first construct faltered in its motion

and lost consistency as her concentration wavered.

She focused again on the single one in her vagina,

and brought one hand down again to caress her swollen

clitoris.

She made the thrusting more urgent, seeking release,

feeling her climax approach, but her concentration

lapsed as the pleasure increased. She focused on the

construct's shape, size and hardness above all, fixing

its visualized image in her mind as a focus, trying to

keep the pumping pace in time with her hand's rubbing

of her clitoris. But the synchronization failed, and

the construct thrust too deep and two hard, making her

yelp in pain. It was the price to pay, she knew,

biting her lip, not stopping, but the thrusting

became jerky and irregular as she felt the onset of

orgasm. When the warm rush of pleasure began to truly

rise in her core, she lost all focus, and the construct

banished into nothingness.

"NO!" Sue cried, rubbing hard at her clitoris, trying

to recover the fading orgasm, but no avail. It was gone.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" she yelled out loud. The only

thing worse than no sex, was aborted sex.

"FUCK!" she repeated, and her mind lashed out, her

invisible force exploding in all directions. The tub's

water splashed high, perfume and oil bottles crashed

against the walls, and the large mirror over the

washbasin shattered.


	2. It's a dirty job but somebody's gotta

HERBIE responded immediately to the master bathroom's

alarm, activating the headquarters' security protocols

while rushing to the location of the disruption.

"HERBIE!" Susan yelled as the robot entered the

master bedroom. "Where the hell is it?"

"What 'it', madam?"

"My vibrator! I left here last Monday!" she said,

pointing at the open drawer, whose contents were now

strewn upon the floor.

"Madam means the small cylindrical object with the

inefficient internal motor producing no discernible

useful function, powered by two batteries of-"

"YES, YES! THAT ONE!

"Mr. Richards had me retrieve it this morning for-"

"You took my vibrator? Reed had you take my vibrator?"

"Yes, madam."

"But why?"

"He needed to cannibalize certain parts for a new

device he designed while shaving-"

"He dismantled my vibrator? He has three floors full

of his high-tech crap and he has to take MY vibrator?"

"That is correct, madam."

"That's nuts!"

HERBIE identified the expression as a colloquial

interjection needing no reply. "Was there an problem

in the bathroom, madam?" it asked.

"My whole marriage is the problem!"

"The floor is covered in sharp glass fragments. It

would be advisable to wear shoes."

"I walked over my force field," Sue replied. "And

what the fuck did Reed need it for? What great damn

miracle of science did he perform?"

"Mr. Richards constructed a new type of shaving device.

The patent request has already been filed-"

"A razor? Reed took my vibrator apart to make a damn

new electric razor?"

"An electronic razor, madam."

"THAT"S TOO MUCH!"

"Would madam like me to fetch her some clothing items?"

"Screw that! If my husband won't see me naked, who

cares if you or the toaster does!"

"If madam grows cold I can adjust the temperature-"

"I am not cold! It's the opposite! But how the fuck

am I supposed to deal with it with no vibrator?"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

"How the hell can you assist me?"

"Whatever function the dismantled implement performed

I can surely duplicate."

"What?"

HERBIE extended its long, flexible cylindrical arms and

set them to vibrate, creating an audible hum.

"Would this be adequate?" it asked.

Sue's eyes grew wide open.

"Madam only needs to state what task she needs performed."

* * *

Walking into the lobby, Ben Grimm noticed the flashing

light of the activated security protocols and frowned.

It was not the highest-priority alarm yet, but in the

Fantastic Four, you could never be too cautious, Ben

decided.

He took off his trench coat and other civilian clothing

before entering the private elevator, clad only in his

usual shorts of unstable-molecules fabric. He did not

need to have more of his always shrinking wardrobe

trashed, he knew.

"May be Clobbering Time," Ben muttered with a smile,

cracking his oversized knuckles.

* * *

Sue moaned softly, writhing on the bed, her slender left

arm stretched over her head while her right hand covered

her open mouth.

"My nipples, pull my nipples again," she asked softly.

"Yes, madam," HERBIE replied, the small pincers at

the end of his extended left arm pulling on the hard

bud with precise tugs.

"Oh, yes," Sue purred, smiling. "Now the other one.

Oh, yes... Now back to the other... Ah-Alternate

between both, please."

"At which rate, madam?"

"Any- Ah!- Randomly!"

"Yes, madam," HERBIE replied, selecting a suitable

aleatory distribution algorithm.

"Go deeper, now," Sue asked, her voice heavy with her

excitement.

"Yes, madam," HERBIE replied, as the end of his

extended right arm began to slide further inside the

moist folds of her sex.

"Deeper," she urged. "I'm wet enough again."

"Yes, madam."

"Oh, yeah!" Sue moaned. "More-OOW!-No, wait-Oooh-

There, yes-Right there-!"

"Yes, madam."

"Step up the pace, now" she ordered. "Same depth,

but pump harder and faster... OOOH! Yes, faster-

harder-fa-AH! YES! Just like that!"

"Yes, madam."

Sue moaned loudly as the thick, flexible metal arm

pumped into her with mechanical precision, the rhythm

constant despite her squirming and tossing, as

HERBIE's response evaluator adjusted precisely to her

body's feedback.

Sue's hands clenched at the crumbled bed sheets. The

robot arm was thicker than any vibrator or dildo she

had ever owned, but was modest compared to some of

her past less conventional lovers, so she had easily

adjusted to its diameter, and her own intense warmth

had soon made the metal's temperature acceptable.

She had no idea it would be so good. She had balked

at first, surprised at herself for even contemplating

such a thing. It was not just that HERBIE was a

robot, as she had had sex with robots before. It was

a nonliving object, but so were a vibrator or a dildo.

But HERBIE was the help, and as liberal as she

considered herself to be, her upper class upbringing

still made the idea of sex with the servants shocking.

The very unorthodoxy of the prospect however had made

her go through with it after a single moment's thought.

It was wrong, she decided, and kinky, and that made it

simply too exciting to turn down.

Her initial reluctance had been forgotten after the

first few seconds. The thrill of telling HERBIE

exactly what to do, of getting precisely what she

wanted, combined by the fact that she could be

completely passive otherwise, having the drone do all

the work, had proved enormously exciting and satisfying.

There was nothing to feel guilty about, she told

herself as she moaned and whimpered. It surely was

less kinky than blowing Lockjaw or anything similar.

She felt her long-desired release build up, and she

began to tremble in anticipation, the pleasure

becoming almost too much to bear.

"Yes! YES! Go on! I'm about to come," she cried.

"AAH! DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP!"

"Yes, madam."

"DON'T -OH, FUCK! DON'T-!"

"WHATTA HELL?" a new voice boomed.

Suddenly HERBIE was gone.

* * *

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Sue yelled, at the edge of hysteria.

"I WAS JUST ABOUT TO COME!"

"Malfunction-Malfunction-Malfunction-," HERBIE

droned on and on and on, from the floor at a corner of

the room.

"Damn thing was fuckin' ya!" Ben protested, his huge

hands waving in the air.

"And doing it damn well, too!" Sue replied, trying to

control her fury. "Why the fuck did you have to ruin it?"

"I thought 'twas raping ya! Just like dat other time when-"

"That was years ago! It was a different version of

HERBIE, it was being controlled by Doctor Sun, and it

only TRIED to rape me! It never managed to actually do it!"

"Because I found ya just in time ! Just like now!"

"NO! THAT time you saved me, NOW you fucked up, you

idiot! You fucked up my fucking!"

"Why da hell was dat thing doin' dat to ya, anyway?

How da ya know it wasn't possessed again or sumthin'?"

"Because I told it to do it! Because I needed someone

or something to do it"!

"Ya what?

"And the only one being possessed here was me! Very

well, too! Until you had to go and screw it up!"

"Jeez, Suzie!" Ben exclaimed. "Why wouldya wanna

have dat thing do dat?"

"BECAUSE I NEED TO BE FUCKED!" Sue exploded.

"I NEED SEX! I NEED TO BE FUCKED OR I'LL GO NUTS!"

"But-"

"AND IF REED WON'T DO IT, I'LL FUCK WHATEVER I CAN!"

she yelled, stomping her foot, fists clenched in fury.

"Uh," Ben began, his eyes bulging at the sight of

Sue's nude breasts bouncing up and down with her every

movement. "Ya may wanna put some clothes on, Suzie."

"This is my house and I'll be naked whenever I want!

Why does everyone want to put clothes on me? Am I so

horrible or what?"

"NO!" Ben stammered. "It ain't that I'm complainin', but-"

"I can parade bare-naked all day and still Reed won't

even look at me, anyway!" she said with a gesture of

desperation.

"Oh, crap. He's like dat again?"

"HE'S ALWAYS LIKE THAT!"

"Aw, Suzie, I'm sorry, but-"

"It's like I don't exist at all!"

"Com'on, Suzie, ya know Stretcho has his head up his

own ass half the time, but ya know he still luvs ya..."

"I know he loves me! I love him to! But that doesn't

give me cock when I need it, does it?"

"Jeez, Suzie, don't speak like dat-"

"I'm still young, I'm sexy-"

"Sure, but-"

"I deserve to have a sex life! What does Reed want?

That I start screwing around? I don't want to! But

if Reed won't touch me, what can I do the next time

Terrax wants to have me?"

"Terrax's dead last I knew, Suzie."

"Whoever! Blaastar! Annhilius! Anyone else who

ever had me or wanted to!"

"Ya can't go doing dat!"

"Right now I'd even screw the Mole Man!"

"Suzie! Dose are bad guys! Evil, dangerous bastards!

Ya can't-"

"What else you want me to do? I can't even keep a

damn vibrator around!"

"I don't-"

"Who should I fuck instead? Willie, the mailman? You?"

Ben's mouth hung open, as suddenly both Sue and him

grew silent at once.

"Malfunction-Malfunction-Malfunction-," HERBIE

repeated in the background.

"I-I meant-" Sue stammered, her face growing red,

and she looked down from Ben's eyes, only to gasp in

surprise at the sight of the enormous bulge in Ben's

shorts.

"BEN!" she exclaimed.

"Ah-I'm sorry, Suzie," Ben said, his rocky orange

hide growing ever ruddier, as he tried to cover his

obvious erection. "It's an accident. Yer bouncing

around naked, and yer boobs-I mean, I'm a man, and-"

"Oh, yes, you are," Sue said, her eyes taking on a

peculiar sparkle. "You certainly are."

"Ya really need ta get sumthin' on, Suzie. Ya can

give a man a heart attack or sumthin'"

"I'm interested in that 'something' part, actually,"

Sue said, a smile forming in her lips.

"Ya can't mean-"

"Well, it's nice to finally see someone being truly

happy to see me," Sue said, running a hand through

her blonde hair and walking closer to Ben, her body

making a production out of the couple of steps.

"Oh, shit," Ben muttered, beginning to walk away.

"Yer yankin' my chain, aren't ya?"

"I'll yank whatever you want," Sue said, smiling,

while her invisible force closed shut the door behind Ben.

"Look, Suzie," Ben began, his broad back bumping with

the closed door.

"You look, Ben. Look at me," she said in a seductive,

throaty voice, while slowly running a hand along the

side of her body, from hip to breast, to finally pinch

at her own nipple. "Don't you like what you see?'

"I like it plenty enough," he muttered, swallowing

with difficulty. "But better not make dat kinda joke,

it coulda get us inta trouble."

"I think we are in trouble already, Ben. Don't you

feel it?" she asked, standing just before him, her

hands reaching to touch his wide shoulders, her eyes

looking up at his with a myriad promises.

"Suzie, dontcha-"

"Don't you feel it now?" she asked again, pressing

herself against him, standing on tip-toes so her lush

breasts flattened fetchingly against the wide expanse

of his rocky chest.

"Suzie, Reed is my best friend." Ben, said, trying

hard not to look down.

"I think that's perfect," she said, her voice a

seductive purr, while a bent leg moved to rub at his

side, her foot caressing the back of his rocky calf.

"Who better to do it? You don't want Klaw or the

Superskrull fucking your best friend's wife, do you?"

"Hell, no! But-"

"Or do you want me to go off with Namor to Atlantis,

and leave Reed? Is that what you want?"

"You wouldn't!"

"All I want is some sex, Ben," she said, breathing

deeply, and Ben could feel her chest expand in the

close contact. "Surely as Reed's best friend you can

do some fill-in work for him."

"Suzie, I luv Alicia, ya know dat," Ben said, trying

to sound earnest.

"We all love Alicia," Sue said, beginning to rock

herself slightly while brushing against him, her

nipples growing stiffer with the friction against the

rough surface of his rock-like hide. "I won't mind

if you invite her in, as well."

"That's not what I meant!" Ben said, flustered, as

the resulting image crossed his mind and made his

erection grow even larger. "I can't do that to her!"

"I want you to do it to me, silly. And you want it,

too. It's easy to tell," she said, as her hand moved

to touch the large bulge jutting impressively from his

shorts.

"Suzie, no man with his balls on wouldn't wantcha,"

Ben said with a sigh. "But it won't work out, ya know.

We done it before, remember and-"

"Ah, those times didn't count," Sue said, frowning,

as her hand continued to move around Ben's bulging

groin. "They were the wrong circumstances, and each

time one of us wasn't of the right mind. And even so,

it was never bad at all, right?"

Ben swallowed hard. It had been a wrong idea to recall

the past. Sue and him had had sex twice before, one or

the other being under mental manipulation, and in the

time that he did remember the sex had been fantastic.

Despite his monstrous appearance, Ben had at times

enjoyed sex with some of the most extraordinary and

beautiful women in the universe, and Sue had more than

measured up to any of them. He could not help but

wonder if the sex would as good with Sue being herself.

"I'll let you go the back way," she whispered.

"I bet Alicia doesn't give you that."

Ben blinked in surprise. Surely Suzie could not do

such a thing, he thought. Not even as Malice had she

done that. She was too petite for it to work anyway.

"Maybe I could talk to Reed," Ben offered, his voice

lacking all conviction. "Knock some sense inta him..."

"Maybe you could fuck my brains out right here, right

now," Sue said with clenched teeth, as her hand

gripped him tightly through the stretched fabric of

unstable-molecules. "Or must I hop over to the moon

and screw the whole Inhuman race, from Gorgon to Lockjaw?"

"Suzie!"

"Hell, I'll fuck the Watcher for good measure, too."

So much for being submissive.

* * *

Reed Richards nodded with interest as the graph in the

screen spiked exponentially into surprising ranges.

The tesseract that housed his particle accelerator

would need to be expanded, he registered in his mental

agenda, thinking of the whole new range of experiments

he would need to run to clarify his latest findings.

If he applied recent loop quantum theories which

regarded how time and space themselves existed only as

predetermined quanta, like the matter and energy whose

presence intrinsically defined timespace, he could see

some truly fascinating new ramifications. He should

tell Sue about this, he told himself, looking around

him with puzzlement.

Had Sue not said that she would bring coffee?

He frowned then as he noticed the flashing light

signaling the activation of the emergency protocols.

He had muted all devices to better concentrate, so it

could have been activated at any time without him

realizing it. Wasting no time he ran a complete

security system check, but could detect no intrusion

in the security perimeters, and no vital emergencies

except for a single activated sensor in the living

quarters. He transferred the security system visuals

to the main screen array, ready to do a complete

inspection of the headquarters.

Hopefully Victor was not at it again.

He began from the top, and the exterior sensors in

the roof slab did report an object with an incoming

vector.

* * *

Ben held Sue by her wrists against the wall, her

spread legs not touching the floor, as their mouths

met, her soft, delicate lips mashing against the

craggy ridges of his mouth, her small tongue wrestling

with the thick slab of his.

She broke the kiss in a breathless gasp, and he lifted

her higher, while leaning down to bite at her heaving

breasts. His wide mouth and teeth allowed him to bite

and suck on almost all of each generous teat, making

her moan loudly in response. After long minutes of

focusing on her bosom, Ben's large hands took her by

her slender waist and lifted her even higher up the

wall with the almost ridiculous ease his superhuman

strength afforded, so his mouth and tongue were able

to move further down her trembling stomach, leaving a

glistening trail of saliva from her now-tender nipples

to her pubis.

She brought her legs over his shoulders, leaving only

her upper back in contact with the wall as his hands

pulled her hips forward, so his big, round head was

buried between her trembling thighs. His massive

digits kneaded her buttocks and his mouth started to

work on her, the thick tongue, bigger and stronger

than any man's, lapping eagerly at her moist core,

making her vocalize loudly in appreciation.

Pulling her slightly higher up, his tongue moved to

probe the drenched entrance to her sex, to taste her

innermost flavor, and she pouted in disappointment

as he soon withdrew it, only to gasp in pain and

surprise, when the tongue was replaced by a inhumanly

thick, craggy-skinned finger. Easily holding her in

place with just one hand, Ben began to use his fingers

in conjunction with his mouth, probing her depth and

tightness gently with his index finger.

Sue moaned as the massive digit, thicker even than

the robot arm had been, slid deeply into her sex,

its gentle probing stretching her with delicious

subdued pain, even as Ben's tongue began to work on

her swollen clitoris. But just when she thought

the sensation could not become any more intense,

she felt his thumb caress the entrance to her anus.

She cried out in delight, her pleasure multiplied

tenfold, as thumb and index penetrated each of her

entrances, while her clitoris was being licked,

sucked and bit tirelessly. She moaned, cried,

whined and whimpered with the unbearable pleasure,

and began to throw her head back to hit the wall

behind, again and again, in time with the frantic

motions of her hips as she pushed herself against

his mouth and fingers, seeking to match the pace

of his ministrations.

"Hey, careful!" he said, concerned, as he realized

what the loud knocks on the walls were, and he

pulled his mouth away. "Ya can hurt yarself."

"NO! Don't stop!" she cried out.

"Better move ta'a softer place," he said, holding

her up with no effort and turning around to deposit

her face-up in the nearby bed.

"Please," she pleaded with both voice and eyes,

lifting her torso up, leaning on her elbows, while

spreading her legs wide for him. "Do it now.

Do me now."

Catching his breath at the enormously erotic sight

of such a truly beautiful woman in her posture of

complete surrender to her desires, Ben tugged at his

shorts, and freed his aching penis, its massive length

stiff as a rock and with similar texture, a foot long

and almost four inches in diameter, proportionally as

impossibly wide and thick as the rest of Ben's body.

"Oh, my God," Sue whispered with a throaty voice

heavy with lustful anticipation.

"Oh, my God!" a voice behind them echoed. "Will you

look at THAT!"


End file.
